The New Bakugan Battle Brawlers
by ja4672
Summary: A academy built only for the strongest of battlers, a secret and evil plot threating to destroy the very existence of every Dimensions and the their fate lays with six new battlers who must join as one to defeat it.


Thanks to the efforts of the battle brawlers the Earth has been in peace and thanks to their efforts bakugan from all dimensions have come to life in harmony with humans. Duo to this they created the bakugan academy, a school built for the elite and only the strongest battlers are allowed entry. But behind these walls lays a plot that threatens not only the the Earth but all dimension in the galaxy. This is where are story begins.

"OK class calm down" said the teacher whose voice seemed to bounce around the room. The students sat at their desks and listened to their teacher,minus one pupil at the back who gazed out at the world. "You know you should be listening to him Jack" said Jack's partner Turbine hades, Jack stared at hades "I should but when has it ever been good for battling" Jack replayed. "You have me there but I'm just saying" said Hades, Jack only returned his eyes to the window, only for a brief moment when he got the last words his teacher had said. " We have a new student starting today" the teacher looked and the door "please come in" the slid open, revealing the new student or meat as the older battlers like to call them. "hi everyone my names Noah and this is my partner Darkus Omega Leonidas" a small ball hovered in the air and opened revealing the small toy like dragon inside " a pleasure to meet you all". Jack looked at the pair " don't look that tough, I can take them easily" he thought, " I know that look in your eyes Jack" said Hades now looking at the two "so those are next opponents huh". Jack only nodded in response, a slight grin on his face.

For many of the students that was the high light of the day and everything else just seemed to breeze past, soon break began and gossip flew around the grounds. "I heard Jack's going after the new guy for a battle" said one of the students, "I heard the last person to battle him ended up in the nurses office" said another. Jack had heard most of what the pupils said about him, he didn't care, he was only here for one thing and that was to battle. Noah had began his break looking for the battle grounds, he knew that someone was after a battle with him and wanted to ready, just in case. " so I see you already knew I was after a brawl with you, your smart" said a voice behind him, Noah turned around now looking at his stalker. " Its jack right?" asked Noah, Jack didn't reply only walked past him on to the field "one track mind huh, aright lets get started" said Noah standing at the other side of the field.

Noah:500/ Jack:500

"gate card set" shouted jack, "bakugan brawl rise pyres turbine Hades"

"bakugan brawl stand Darkus omega Leonidas" shouted Noah

Hades:700gs Leonidas:700gs

"ability activate triple fire"

Hades:1000gs Leonidas:500gs

Hades heads fired almost non stopping blasts of heat at Leonidas who simply rose in to the air dodging each one " you have to do better then that to beat us" said Noah

"not a problem then, gate card open gravity shift" replied jack as Leonidas almost seem to drop out of the sky by an uncontrolled force"

Hades:1000gs Leonidas:300gs

" well then lets see how you handle this ability activate atomic destroyer"shouted Noah. Leonidas fired a yellow energy beam from his mouth aimed at the gate card destroying it.

Hades:1000gs Leonidas:700gs

"ability activate omega buster" said Noah. Leonidas opened his mouth forming a blue/green ball of energy fire out of his mouth.

Hades:800gs Leonidas:900gs

"Is this really all you've got? pathetic ability activate combustion furnace" shouted Jack. Hades body glowed a crimson red letting waves of heat hit the ball of energy stopping it.

Hades:1000gs Leonidas:700gs

"you boar me, time to end this fusion ability activate nova stream" said jack. Hades two shoulder heads dropped down their mouths wide open, all three heads fired a giant fireball that burned the area around it.

Hades:1400gs Leonidas:300gs

The attack striked Leonidas squarely in the chest, he screamed in pain being thrown back before glowing a purple colour and returning to his ball form near Noah's feet.

Noah: 120/Jack:500

Noah bent down and pick Leonidas up " you ok there mate" Noah asked a small smile on his face. "I'm fine lets just finish this" Leonidas replied, "and this time lets fight for real", Noah grinned "you got it".

Jack glared across the battlefield " you know I really hoped you'd be a challenge" Jack said quietly, Jack slowly gridded his teeth together "BUT YOUR JUST THE SAME AS THE REST OF THEM" Jack snapped. Noah looked back with shock but only for the briefest of seconds "well then I'll just have to prove you wrong" Noah replied calmly.

"Gate card set" Noah shouted

"bakugan brawl Darkus omega Leonidas stand"

"bakugan brawl Pyres turbine Hades rise"

Hades:700gs Leonidas:700gs

"double ability activate shifting shadow + omega buster"

"Now you see me" Leonidas's body turned to a shadow creature and disappeared "now you don't" Leonidas's voices echoed. Hades's eyes darted from side to side, his guard was high but that did not stop him from being sent across the battlefield from an energy beam from behind.

Hades:500gs Leonidas: 1000gs

"aright maybe I misjudged you, but now its my turn ability activate triple fire"

Hades rose up and swiftly fired the fire balls, in each direction hoping to hit Leonidas

Hades:800gs Leonidas:800gs

"ability activate dark void"

Leonidas's body reappeared in the air and moved his hands, which had a dark glow emanating from them, in front of him. Leonidas joined his hands together and form a dark shield that blocked the incoming barrage of fireballs.

" This is really annoying me now fusion ability activate Nova stream"

Hades:1200gs Leonidas:400gs

"Time to wrap this up gate open dark pillar"

The card opened glowing a dark colour, then it shot a dark beam towards Leonidas. The beam landed on Leonidas making the veins in his muscles bulge.

Hades:1200gs Leonidas:700gs

"Fusion ability activate evil claw"

Leonidas's right arm glowed a bright dark colour and then bursted revealing a demonic arm. Leonidas caught the giant fireball with the demonic arm and held it there in place.

"what how's that possible? No one's ever stopped nova stream before" jack said in shock

Noah only looked back with a grin on his face "the evil claw ability allows Leonidas to nullify any ability and then use use it as his own!"

Hades:800gs Leonidas:1100gs

Leonidas fired the massive ball of heat with all his might back towards Hades which engulfed Hades body as it striked.

Noah:120/ Jack:320

Jack looked down at Hades, smoking, ball form and hesitantly lent down to retrieve. Jack looked at Hades "that's the first time anyone was able to lower my life gauge before" Jack said stunned. But soon Jack's laughter filled the air "yo know I'm really glad I decided to battle you it's the most fun I've had in years"

Noah smiled back "well it's good to know I live up to your expectations but if your quite through laughing we have a brawl to finish".

"Your right So lets, gate card set" Jack shouted.

"bakugan brawl" both brawlers shouted throwing their respected partners

The Two bakugan collide opening in a bright flash the two bakugan stood in the centre claws gripped together fighting for victory

Hades:700gs Leonidas:700gs

"Ability activate pyro destroyer"

Hades:1100gs Leonidas:700gs

"Ability activate dark destructor"

Hades:900gs Leonidas:900gs

The two bakugan jumped apart and fired their energy blast's at the other, which soon connected with the others blast and erupted in a giant explosion sending both bakugan crashing into the side walls of the field as each got up two large craters were left in their wake.

"What is this? I've never had these sort of feelings before,this adrenalin, this nervousness, this fear of losing. I can feel them pumping through my veins but what does it mean?" Jack thought as he watched the two bakugan attack each other almost as if it was never ending.

"Ability activate Neo shade"

Hades:500gs Leonidas:1300gs

"Ability activate furnace burner"

Hades metal armour turned a bright red colour, melting the area around it, including the ability used by Noah .

Hades: 900gs Leonidas: 900gs

"Wow your making me use this ability, I guess it's a fitting end for the number one battler in this academy" Noah said a grim smile on his face

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this Silent core ability activate" Noah shouted as the card gave out a dark aura so powerful that students outside the battlefield could feel its amazing power.

"Negative dragon", Leonidas eyes glowed a dark purple colour and a grey energy so dark and cold that it sent a freezing sensation upon their spines.

Hades:450gs Leonidas:1800gs

Leonidas roared an almighty roar as the energy was fired directly hitting Hades, at this point Jack now knew what these feelings were smiled.

Noah:120/Jack0

"It's the feeling of finding an equal"


End file.
